


Kiss me?

by Narcissisticpeacock



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Platonic Kisses, also Sam is unlucky, and Nadine is just quietly all about Chloe, chloe is soooo into Nadine, girls kissin, until they're romantic kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissisticpeacock/pseuds/Narcissisticpeacock
Summary: Chloe is pleased to find her partner, her best friend, has no qualms about kissing her.





	Kiss me?

**Author's Note:**

> Summary a friend suggested: "gay shit. plz read."

Chloe is bored. She standing to the side at a rather well attended party. This one, surprisingly, she was actually invited to. Some old acquaintance had invited her and she, of course, had brought a plus one. She was never one to avoid seeing Nadine in formal wear.   
  
The party isn't one she'd been overly willing to attend, but she considered it a favour to a friend. Her reputation was one thing, but bringing Nadine practically guaranteed no trouble would occur. Together, they had been recognized as a force of nature.   
  
Where bringing Nadine was a positive, there were plenty of negatives to balance out. She knew a rather large amount of the other guests. Whether it was from past jobs or past parties, she's recognizing more faces than she expected. Its also rather surprising how many of them she's slept with. She's not ashamed of it, but it has the potential for awkward interactions. So she sticks to the sides and keeps Nadine in sight.   
  
Chloe is considering finding a drink and a seat, maybe dragging Nadine along with her for good company. Before she can enact the plan, she's cornered by a man who, at one point when she was young and stupid, had been someone she'd gone to for a lay when she didn't want to put effort in. He's aged like milk.   
  
"Hello, Andrew," she greets, unenthusiastic.   
  
"Chloe. Been a while." He gives her a grin and she gets a front row view of how he's lost one of his front teeth. She supposes he must not make enough money for a replacement.   
  
"It has." Chloe has no interest in actually speaking to this man. She remembers him as being barely tolerable in bed.   
  
"You know, I wouldn't be opposed to getting... reacquainted." Straight to the point, it seems. No sense of actual seduction or anything.   
  
She frowns. "I don't think so. My girlfriend is right over there." The lie falls from her lips before she can stop it. There's nothing like an impulse that gives her an excuse-- especially one that affects her partner. But she gestures towards Nadine who's leaning against the wall not far off. She's got a glass of wine in her hand, only half full. She's focused on something or someone halfway across the room. The negative here is Chloe is lying. She has no way to really prove what she's saying is true-- because it's not, she hasn't been so lucky.   
  
He raises a skeptical eyebrow. "You and her? Yeah. Right."   
  
Chloe takes offense at that. Yes, Nadine is quite the sight, but Chloe knows that she is too. And maybe Nadine is just a touch out of her league. But it's not in looks that Nadine out ranks her, it's muscle and attitude. Of course, Nadine looks divine tonight. She's in a sleeveless dress, deep blue in colour. Watching the way her arms flex as she shifts her stance makes Chloe want to practically jump her.   
  
"Yes. Right. That's why we arrived here together. That's why we'll leave here together."   
  
Andrew gives her another look of disbelief. "And yet you're hovering over here instead of next to that." He dips his head towards Nadine. "You're sure acting like a couple," he grumbles out.   
  
Chloe stares him down for a few seconds. If he thinks this will get her in his bed, he couldn't be more wrong. So she walks away from him. She walks away and heads towards Nadine. She's pleased to see Nadine smile when she's spotted heading over.   
  
"Hey, Chloe," she greets in a low voice. She's still smiling.   
  
Chloe returns the smile and puts a hand on her arm. "Hello, darling. Do me a favour?"   
  
"Depends on what."   
  
Chloe chuckles and tilts her head a bit. "Kiss me?"   
  
There's no hesitation in the answer. "Oh. Ja, sure." With that, she leans in and places a lingering kiss on Chloe's lips. Chloe smiles into it and chuckles when they part.   
  
"Thanks, China."   
  
Chloe stays rather close at her side, arms brushing. She turns, though, just enough to make eye contact with Andrew. She flips him off.   


* * *

Thinking on it later, Chloe feels almost elated when she realizes that Nadine doesn't hesitate when asked for a kiss. She doesn't ask for a reason, she just consents and gifts Chloe with a kiss. Chloe wouldn't willingly admit she sometimes takes advantage of it. But of course, she does. Kissing Nadine is like a dream. It's a nice way to steady herself when adrenaline is rushing.   
  
And as always, it comes in handy from time to time.   
  
Chloe is seated in a booth at a small gastro pub. Nadine is across from her, talking about the differences between river otters and sea otters. It's absolutely adorable. Honestly, Chloe will probably only remember half of what she's saying, but she's trying and can always have Nadine remind her again later if she needs to. It's not like Nadine is ever too far off.   
  
Chloe notices some men at the bar. They seem to have come for the alcohol and not the food. She doesn't blame them--- this place has some excellent mixed drinks. But what she does blame them for is their wandering eyes. Chloe can't tell if they're looking at her or Nadine, but she knows the attention isn't wanted from either way. Nadine has no interest in men and Chloe herself has no interest in parting ways from her partner tonight. So she concocts a plan that, hopefully, will stop any of the men from interrupting their dinner.   
  
Chloe practically stares at the woman across from her. She makes sure to smile just a touch as she leans on her elbows. Her gaze is soft, her expression is a muted sort of sensual, and the effect is exactly what she needs.   
  
Nadine pauses, tilts her head to the side, and asks, "what?"   
  
Chloe grins. "Might I have a kiss, china?"   
  
Nadine mirrors the grin and rolls her eyes. "Ja." She leans in and Chloe guides her just a bit closer with a hand on her jaw. It's one of their shorter kisses, but it's a blessing all the same.   
  
Nadine gives her an almost questioning look as Chloe sits back in her seat. The thief chuckles and shrugs. "You looked so adorable, all excited to talk about otters."   
  
Whether it's a statement or an explanation for the kiss, Nadine blushes rather prettily. That's a victory all on its own.   
  
Nadine returns to what she'd been saying. Chloe eyes the situation with the men at the bar and is pleased to see they've lost interest. It's not  _ definitely  _ the kiss that discouraged them-- Chloe and Nadine are both known in this pub. The bartender could've said something as well. But either way, their night won't be bothered and Chloe is always partial to a kiss from Nadine. It's a win-win, really.   


* * *

What maybe should worry Chloe, but really doesn't, is she can't stop thinking about kissing Nadine. Or being beside Nadine. Or anything to do with Nadine. She feels unbelievably lucky every time Nadine consents to a kiss. Her track record isn't perfect, she's been denied once or twice, but it's usually from being interrupted or the situation being a tad too dangerous. Nadine always promises to make it up to her later and always does.   
  
Nadine is exactly who she's thinking about as she's sitting beside the woman in a bar. It's a real bar this time, and they're here for the alcohol. Sam is here too, being only just tolerable for Nadine. They've met to discuss a possible job. The discussion always happens the next day, after they get past their hangover.   
  
Sam seems excitable tonight. She doesn't know or particularly care why. She's more focused on her own drink being empty than she is on the goings on of his life.   
  
"You know, we'd still all be rich if we had just sold the tusk," Sam points out. He's a child, really.   
  
Nadine sighs and leans back in her seat. "You wouldn't be."   
  
"Whaddya mean?"   
  
Chloe grins and shrugs. "She's right. You'd have spent all your money by now. Me, I'd have at least a little left-- I do actually save, believe it or not. And Nadine here would have most of it. She's all responsible and whatnot."   
  
"Not all of it," Nadine adds in. "I have been thinking about your suggestion of a hot tub at my place."   
  
The thief perks up. "Ooh! My vote is still yes!"   
  
Sam pouts. "Yeah, well, at least I woulda had it at all. We practically gave the tusk away."   
  
Nadine drains the last of her bourbon and sets the glass down. "I'm sick of you whining. I'm going to go get a drink." She looks to Chloe. "Want anything?"   
  
"I'll take a beer, if you're buying," Sam cuts in.   
  
The ex-mercenary glares at him. "Get your own, Drake. Chloe?"   
  
"Ah, you know what I like. Surprise me." Chloe watches her go, eyes lingering just a touch.   
  
"She's never gonna like me, is she?" Sam asks with a frown.   
  
A chuckle leaves Chloe as she shakes her head. "Hell no. She only tolerates you for me."   
  
"Peachy. Guess she's the only one resistant to my natural charm." He looks at Chloe. "Well, maybe you too."   
  
A snort. "One Drake was plenty for me, thanks. Unless it's Elena. I guess she counts now, but I digress." Chloe gives him a sympathetic look. "And judging by the last time I watched you hit on someone? It's more than just us two."   
  
"Rude! I'll have you know, I'm quite the Casanova when I want to be." He straightens his shirt. "Men and women alike have found themselves helpless to my charm."   
  
"Sorry, mate. That last part? That's me, not you. Ask anyone."   
  
He pulls out a pack of cigarettes and taps it on the table. Deciding against it, he slips them into his front shirt pocket. "Hey, I got an idea. A bet for you. If you think you're that much smoother than me, let's have a contest."   
  
"I'm listening."   
  
"A hundred bucks says I can get five phone numbers before you do."   
  
Chloe grins. "I'll do you one better. Two hundred, and you only have to get three phone numbers. And instead, I have to kiss someone-- you choose who, I only win if I kiss who you choose. But you can get anyone's number at all." Chloe knows she'll win this. If he chooses a man, there's a good chance she can just flirt a bit and ask for a kiss. Might be a bit harder if he chooses a woman, but she's no stranger to seducing a lady.   
  
Sam grins. It turns almost unsettling and Chloe almost regrets putting the offer out. "Deal."   
  
They shake hands.   
  
"Who am I kissing?" she asks, looking around.   
  
He giggles. Samuel Drake  _ giggles _ . "Oh, I've picked out someone great already. I'll tell ya, they're impossible. I'm definitely going to win."   
  
With a raised eyebrow and a purse of her lips, Chloe asks, "who?" She's almost nervous, but she knows she can take anything he can dish out.   
  
He leans forward and tells her. "Nadine."   
  
Chloe resists the urge to burst into laughter. Because damn does she want to. She can count half a dozen times she's kissed Nadine in the past month and he's about to lose two hundred because he doesn't know!   
  
"And you can't tell her it's a bet! She'd do it in a heartbeat if she knew I'd come out worse."   
  
"Fine," Chloe says, keeping a straight face. She even manages to frown a little and act like she's actually concerned. "She's definitely who you want me to go after?"   
  
He giggles. Again. "Oh yes."   
  
She slams a hand palm down on the table, expression turning to the most shit eating grin she's ever had. "You shook on it. No take backs."   
  
And then she's up from the table and headed for Nadine at the bar. She's waiting for their drinks. One is set down in front of her as Chloe approaches.   
  
"I got you a sangria," Nadine informs when Chloe slides onto the barstool next to her. The drink that's just arrived is moved to Chloe.   
  
Nadine's treated to a rather enthusiastic grin. "Why thank you, darling." Chloe accepts the drink and glances back to the table, where Sam is watching. His face is near unreadable.   
  
Chloe bites her lip as she glances at Nadine's. "Could I bother you for a kiss?"   
  
A soft chuckle leaves Nadine. "It's not a bother."   
  
And then Nadine-- beautiful, lovely,  _ incredibly  _ muscular Nadine, leans in and kisses Chloe. It lasts a few good seconds longer than the others they've shared and Chloe gets that fluttery feeling in her chest again.   
  
Jesus, she's lucky.   
  
When they part, Chloe laughs. "You just helped me win a bet."   
  
Nadine raises an eyebrow and looks towards the table, where Sam's jaw seems to have hit the floor. "A bet on?"   
  
"Sam thought he could get three phone numbers faster than I could get someone of his choice to kiss me." Chloe grabs her drink and drains a mouthful or two. "He chose you. I'm still laughing. I just got two hundred dollars for kissing you! This is amazing." Chloe almost wants to ask for another kiss. It seems like the right way to celebrate it.   
  
She's surprised when Nadine smiles at her and asks, "Can I kiss you again?"   
  
No hesitation. "Of course! I don't see why not."   
  
Nadine kisses her again and it almost, almost feels like this will be the kiss that gets a bit farther than the others. But it doesn't and Nadine pulls away. Chloe notices her lick her lips and wonders if Nadine can taste the sangria she's just had.   
  
The thief returns to the table a few minutes later. Nadine stays behind, still waiting on her own drink. She's still smiling. Sam, however, is pouting.   
  
"That's not fair. I-- I didn't know you were dating! It doesn't count!"   
  
"Too bad, mate. And we aren't dating. I should be so lucky... pay up."   
  
Surprisingly, Sam doesn't fight it. He digs into his pocket and pulls out his wallet. A moment later, two crumpled hundred dollar bills are placed in front of Chloe.   
  
"Thank you. Maybe next time you'll know Frazer charm is always better than Drake charm."   
  
"She's right," Nadine adds as she sits back down at the table.   
  
Sam gets up and takes out his cigarettes. "I'm going for a smoke," he grumbles. He heads for the door.   
  
Chloe nudges Nadine and treats her to a smile. "So, China. Should this money be put towards a dinner for two, or into the fund for your hot tub?"   


* * *

It's hard to say it, but Chloe is tired of the small kisses she gets from Nadine. Now, she's not tired of kissing, and she's never tired of Nadine; her only problem is with the "small". She's coming to terms with the fact that maybe, just maybe, she is completely head over heels for Nadine.   
  
So, Chloe formulates a plan. Not so much formulates as thinks of something simple, easy, and entirely enjoyable to do.   
  
For some time now, she's upped the ante when she flirts with Nadine. She's ignored anyone but Nadine, too. To her great pleasure, Nadine responds positively almost every time she flirts, bar one or two times that it's flown directly over the woman’s head.   
  
Chloe finds it a blessing that she shares a hotel room with Nadine more often than not. It gives her more opportunities to request kisses, more chances to slip into the same bed rather than separate, and it gives her a chance to enact her plan.   
  
"Nadine, darling," Chloe speaks up. She's standing at the bathroom vanity and brushing her hair before bed.   
  
Nadine chuckles. "Yes, I'll kiss you."   
  
Chloe pauses and looks over. "How'd you know that's what I was gonna ask?"   
  
"You always have that tone if voice when you ask, né? I've learned that much."   
  
Chloe hums and sets her brush aside. She moves to lean against the door frame, eyes on Nadine. "I suppose I have asked quite a bit. Hopefully that's no problem?"   
  
She's treated to a soft smile as Nadine shakes her head. "I think I've told you already how it's not a bother."   
  
"And aren't I lucky." Chloe moves closer until she's standing just in front of where Nadine is seated at the edge of the bed. "So? That kiss?"   
  
Nadine tugs her down just enough to kiss her. Now this, this kiss is definitely going to lead to more. Chloe plans on it. It, however, is no more than a peck on the lips.

“Mm, no way, Ross. You’re not getting off that easy.”

“I’m getting off am I?”

Chloe laughs. “If you play your cards right.” She bites her lip. “Kiss me again?”

Nadine does. This one lasts longer, but isn’t quite what Chloe is looking for. “Another?” she asks.

Again, Nadine kisses her. And before she can request a third, Nadine pulls her a bit closer. “You know, I think it’s my turn to ask if  _ you  _ will kiss  _ me _ , instead.”

Chloe grins. “Certainly, China. As long as you know what you’re getting into.”

“I’d like to find out.”

Chloe kisses her. She draws it out, deepens it. She straddles Nadine’s lap. They’re more than happy to make out like teenagers at the edge of the bed. And this, this is where Chloe wants to be. This is exactly what she needs as an improvement from their small shared kisses, to alleviate her boredom.

They part, but Chloe remains on her partner’s lap. “Now that’s how you kiss, darling.”

“Feel like that wouldn’t go over as well in public-- where you usually ask me to kiss you.”

Chloe gives her another peck on the lips. “Well, I’ll just keep you to myself then.”

Nadine is smiling. “Works for me.”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the idea of Nadine having no problem just saying "ja" when Chloe asks for a kiss??? It's so good.


End file.
